


Void

by PorousBubbles



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, The Void
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 01:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorousBubbles/pseuds/PorousBubbles
Summary: Some like to say that there is an all-powerful God in the skies above, or perhaps in a dimension from which they can view our own reality. Others claim that the God here is simply the lord of the afterlife, where we all go upon death. They are both wrong.





	Void

The Void...  
Some like to say that there is an all-powerful God in the skies above, or perhaps in a dimension from which they can view our own reality. “He is God,” they claim, “because he alone has the power to alter our world as he sees fit!”  
Others claim that the God here is simply the lord of the afterlife, where we all go upon death. “He is the only God,” they say, “Because nobody ever has, nor ever will, escape his grasp.”  
They are both wrong.   
The VOID, the force that lies beyond our understanding, is the only God here. Everything must return to the Void eventually, and nothing is powerful enough to escape it’s ever-present reach.   
The Void is the only constant in this ever changing world. Even after the end of all things, after everything we know falls apart, The Void will remain, unfettered by the whims of humans or the march of time.


End file.
